Mi Guerrero
by eos nicte
Summary: Todos los neófitos han muerto, excepto Bree. Y tal vez el mismo chico que la despojó de su vida humana sea su única esperanza de sobrevivir; Riley.


_Disclaimer: Este universo/personajes no me pertenecen, sino a . No copyright infringements intended._

 _Aviso:_ _Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Te proponemos un longfic" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

* * *

 _._

 **MI GUERRERO**

 _ **capítulo 1**_

Alzo esta espada hacia el cielo

 _[e levo questa spada alta verso il cielo]  
_ Juro seré como la roca contra el fuego y el hielo.

 _[Giuro sarò roccia contro il fuoco e il gelo]_

 _Guerriero –mengoni_

 _._

* * *

―Corre, Bree, los Vulturi vienen y si descubren que estás viva te matarán ―la urgió Jasper en un susurro.

―Pero, si yo no… ―musitó Bree con un hilo de voz.

―No les importará que no tengas intención de matar a nadie ―pronunció Carlisle con suavidad―, sólo saben que hay un ejército de neófitos descontrolados y cuando te vean ni siquiera preguntarán.

―Tal vez en unos años puedas formar parte de nuestra familia ―le sonrió triste Esme abrazándola―, ahora debes irte.

Bree dio dos pasos atrás dubitativa, no entendía por qué iban a matarla, pero no quería que eso pasara. Temblando, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar bosque adentro, cada vez más rápido. Sólo había oído hablar de los Vulturi, pero sabía que no quería conocerlos.

Todavía con un paso acelerado volvió la vista atrás, con la leve esperanza de dedicarles una última mirada a las únicas personas que la habían tratado con dulzura desde que esa pesadilla comenzó. Había querido atesorar una última imagen de ellos que le diera esperanza cada vez que flaqueara en su nueva vida, sin embargo su nueva velocidad era tal que ya había recorrido una gran distancia y sólo la rodeaba una inmensidad de árboles. No obstante, siguió huyendo a través de la nieve.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo entre los árboles, pero el sol empezaba a perderse entre las montañas del horizonte y el cielo se había teñido de violeta y azul. No reconocía ningún lugar en especial, no sabía dónde estaba. Claro, Nevada no tenía bosques como los de Forks, y en su vida humana nunca había estado allí. "Vida humana", pensó acongojada. No podía hacerse a la idea de lo que era… Pero sin duda había cambiado.

No comprendía cómo podía ver cada minúsculo detalle que la rodeaba ni cómo era capaz de escuchar el aleteo de una mariposa al otro lado del bosque. Después de varias semanas aquello seguía sobrecogiéndola como la primera noche. Ahora estaba sola en el mundo, e indefensa, debía asumirlo, así que lo que le esperaba en su vida era una huida interminable. De repente escuchó un ruido entre los árboles y se dio la vuelta como un relámpago. Sentía la garganta arderle de hambre, y sus fosas nasales envenenadas de innumerables olores diferentes.

Aguantó la respiración cuando inspeccionó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Avanzó unos pasos rezando la oración que su madre le había enseñado, deseando que no fueran los Vulturi. Sería inútil salir corriendo si eran ellos, ya la habrían detectado desde tiempo atrás, sencillamente le estarían dando la oportunidad de presentarse ante ellos con algo de valentía. Bien, Bree nunca había sido famosa por su cobardía, ni por su valentía a decir verdad, tan solo era una chica corriente, pero si esas perso… criaturas le habían arrancado de su hogar y la habían transformado tan solo para matarla, Dios sabe que ella no huiría. Los asesinos son unos cobardes, ella lo sabía, se lo habían repetido y lo creía firmemente, así es que no huiría, afrontaría su futuro fuese cual fuese y rezaría para que esos monstruos algún día se vieran cuestionados por su propia conciencia.

Bree miró de reojo entre los árboles y vislumbró una figura, blanca, pétrea, de un vampiro… Tomó aire. Apretó los puños. Comenzó a murmurar una oración en su interior. Cerró los ojos. Avanzó varios metros con pasos leves pero seguros, hasta encontrar un hueco entre los árboles. Apretó aún más los puños, deseando que la muerte que le esperaba no fuera más dolorosa que la conversión. Dejó de caminar, consciente de que aquel vampiro ya podía verla. Abrió los ojos.

No… no podía ser. Pero esa figura alta y fuerte, ese pelo rubio revuelto y aquellos ojos rojos llenos de fuerza no dejaban lugar a dudas.

―Riley… ―musitó Bree con un nudo en la garganta. Alivio, era un tremendo alivio lo que sentía, y la verdad es que necesitaba llorar después de todo el miedo que había pasado.

Bree casi sonrió inconscientemente. Caminó a través de dos árboles que formaban un arco, como si se tratara de la entrada a un pequeño rincón espacioso en medio del bosque y a la vez lleno de intimidad, rodeado por la **madera** y bajo el cobijo de las hojas.

Riley. Así que Seth no le había asesinado después de todo… Bree sabía que Riley no era demasiado afectuoso, al menos no con ella ni los demás neófitos, pero al fin y al cabo él fue quien la creó, así que en ese momento en que todos los demás habían muerto, era el único hogar al que ella podía volver. Sin embargo…

―¿Riley? ―insistió suavemente. Algo iba mal.

Bree no quería ni apoyar el pie sobre el suelo, la nieve crujiría causando un estruendo y su instinto le advertía que fuera sigilosa. No podía dejar de mirar a Riley, sentado en el tronco de aquel árbol caído frente a ella como estaba, mostrándole tan sólo el perfil de su rostro, mirando al infinito fijamente con furia en los ojos. Con una furia atroz, que parecía capaz de hacer arder aquel bosque entero, incluso la propia nieve.

Bree dio un paso hacia él, dentro del claro. Quería decirle que debían irse de allí, no sabían si los Vulturi seguían por allí y podrían atacarles en cualquier momento.

―Fuera… ―pronunció Riley con voz áspera.

―Todos los demás han muerto. No sé dónde ir y necesito que… ―murmuró Bree agarrándose a su última esperanza.

―Fuera.

―Pero… tú me hiciste esto ―musitó Bree entre el reproche y la súplica.

―Sólo obedecía a Victoria. No eres nada para mí, neófito ―gruñó Riley con voz grave sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Y a pesar de esa aparente indiferencia Bree fue consciente por un momento de que ese vampiro tenía calculada su posición exacta, y que estaba a pocos segundos de abalanzarse sobre ella.

―Riley… ―susurró Bree algo asustada, retrocediendo un paso.

Sintió un golpe seco contra el pecho y al instante tenía a Riley frente a ella, a tan sólo tres centímetros de su rostro. Nunca antes le habían mirado con tanto **odio**.

―¡LÁRGATE! ―gruñó desde el interior del pecho como un depredador, frunciendo la nariz y enseñando los dientes como un animal a punto de despedazarla.

Bree le empujó para apartarlo, y Riley se abalanzó sobre ella de nuevo, con la única mano que le quedaba. Bree cayó al suelo, pero le dio una patada a Riley viendo su intención de agarrarla. El vampiro gruñó, pero Bree pudo levantarse y salió corriendo entre los árboles, con la incredulidad y el miedo brillando en sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero continuó entre los árboles sintiendo que la oscuridad de la noche la perseguía para atraparla, mordiéndole la piel. Apartó varias ramas afiladas, saltó un par de piedras y siguió corriendo. Escuchaba el viento susurrarle quebradizo y ronco. Riley conocía el bosque de Forks y tal vez… ¿Sería capaz de atacarla?


End file.
